Geeky! Geez!
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: Drable singkat Aa Jongdae dan Adek Sehunnie. Dldr dan rrf. Damai itu indah, tapi tak seindah pantat Sehun. :') ChenHun. Chen x Sehun.


Mr. Jongdae: Geeky, geez!

Ayane Sakura-chan

Kim Jongdae * Oh Sehun

_Comedy Romance_

_PG-13_

_Drable_

_Warning:_ Pantat besar Sehun dan saya bukan orang sunda sumpah!._.

Hai bebeb... InsyaAlloh kalau kalian tidak amnesia kalian ingat saya._.

Jangan dulu menyiapkan tabung gas LPG 12 KG untuk melempar saya karena tidak update-update. Fanfic yang itu... yang itu dan itu dilanjut kok... tapi nanti setelah negara angin berkuasa(?) pokoknya sekarang baca saja yang ada dulu yah... yang gak mainstream... kalian gak bosen apah jodohin yehet gongjunim sama yang tinggi-tinggi terus? :,) gantian dong ah sama yang tidak tinggi ini... biar hidup adil okay vrohhh!

...

...

...

Kalian tahu Albert Einstein?!

...

...

...

Tidaaaak?! Bodoh kalian... bodoh semua... makanya jangan baca ff terus kalau buka internet... sekali-kali buka situs ilmiah itu penting! :,) jadi... Albert Einstein berkata bahwa orang lain melihat hidup orang jenius adalah sesuatu yang hebat dan mengangumkan, tetapi bagi orang jenius itu sendiri menjadi jenius itu menyebalkan karena orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan sekarang hal tersebut terjadi pada sosok Kim Jongdae yang matanya sudah minus delapan.

"Ahhhh AA'... Sehunnie tidak mengerti!" kekasih imutnya yang seimut _puppy_ jenis chihuahua merengek padanya karena semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia tidak juga memahami hukum newton yang dijelaskan olehnya.

"Adeeek... memangnya yang kamu mengerti apa sih?" Jongdae berusaha tabah. Padahal ususnya tidak sampai 12 cm. Bukan... bukan karena dia pernah operasi pengangkatan usus, tetapi karena desas-desus(?) berkata bahwa orang tidak sabar ususnya pendek.

"Sehunnie mengertinya cuman cinta Sehunnie kepada Aa," Sehun kedip-kedip imut. Jongdae hampir menelan spirtus(?) yang hendak digunakannya untuk praktikum nanti yang terletak di atas meja. Aduh... mati saja deh... :,) tidak kuat _kokoro_nya.

"Hunnie... memang hal itu yang utama, tapi dapat nilai bagus di pelajaran Fisika penting juga kan?" Jongdae sadar, kemudian menasihati. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya yang unyuk dan pink dan tipis dan minta di anu-anu(?).

"Siapa suruh ada pelajaran Fisika! Kan Sehunnie tidak sukaaaaaa Aa~~~" Sehun merengek lagi. Jongdae menghela napas panjang. Aduh... kalau yang merengek tadi adiknya, si Jongin pesek pasti sandal rumahnya sudah melayang semenjak tadi.

"Ya kenapa Sehunnie ambil mata pelajaran itu?" Jongdae mulai sabar, Sehun menoleh kepadanya dengan pandangan _moe-moe_ ala lolita meski dia keterbatasan ukuran mata. Jongdae keselek nanas yang sedang dimakannya.

"Habisnya Sehunnie pikir fisika akan lebih gampang daripada biologi, kimia, ataupun matematika!" Sehunnie _pout_ imut. Jongdae beneran bunuh diri. -_-

"Ah... Adek Hunnie tidak konsultasi dulu si ke Aa, lain kali harus konsultasi okeh?!" Jongdae menghibur. Iya sih... setiap mau melakukan apapun kekasihnya memang selalu minta izin dulu kepadanya, kecuali yah... ehem soal pakai-memakai pakaian dalam. *O*

"Ya sudah... sekarang biar Aa saja yang mengerjakan PR Sehunnie okay?" Jongdae tersenyum tampan dan Sehun merespon dengan kedikan-kedipan genit.

Ah... jangankan soal fisika anak kelas satu SMA, soal olimpiade pun gampang untuk Jongdae... apalagi kalau ini semua demi adek Sehun. :,)

...

...

...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sehun yang lucuk dan punya pantat besar berlari-lari dengan murkanya ke arah kamar Jongdae yang terletak di lantai dua. Dia sudah menganggap rumah Jongdae seperti rumahnya sendiri memang, jadi yah... tidak usah sungkan-sungkan.

"Iya adeeeekkk..." Jongdae menjawab dari arah kamarnya, dia yang sedang anu... ekhem... menuntaskan permasalah pria, dengan terburu-buru menutup resleting celananya dan membersihkan segala sesuatu seperti tisu-tisu, foto imut Sehun(?) dll dari pandangannya. Sehun yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya langsung duduk di hadapan Jongdae persis. Jongdae tersenyum kik-kuk. Aduh... nyaris saja(?)

"Aa jahat!" Sehun merengek kemudian memukul-mukul Jongdae dengan selembar kertas yang ada ditangannya. Jongdae jadi kebingungan.

"Aduh kenapa sih Hun?" Jongdae memegang tangan kurus Sehun kemudian menariknya lebih dekat.

"Adek marah!" murka Sehun.

"Marah kenapa?!" Jongdae _shock_, demi kolor spongebobnya yang warnanya sudah putih karena luntur, Sehun tidak pernah marah kepadanya! Tidak pernah, kecamkan itu! Iyalah... soalnya mereka baru jadian satu minggu. -_-

"Aa membuat Hunnie dipermalukan di depan umum!" Sehun kebanyakan baca kom*as, bahasanya jadi formal. Jongdae mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Loh... bagaimana bisa?"

"Iya! Kemarin AA mengerjakan tugas Hunnie... sekarang lihat ini!" sehun melempar sebuah kertas dengan tanda merah dimana-mana kepada Jongdae. Kertas ulangan sepertinya.

"Ulangan Fisika?" tanya Jongdae heran.

"Iya! Mendadak ada ulangan Fisika! Nilai Hun jelek! Lalu Pak Kim yang botak itu marah-marah kepada Sehunnie soalnya PR Hun kan benar semua, dia curiga Hun nyontek atau orang lain yang mengerjakan PR Hun..." kata Sehun mencak-mencak. Jongdae terdiam.

"Lah... memang benar kan aku yang mengerjakan PR..." gumamnya pelan.

"Sekarang bagaimana dong!" Sehun merengek. Jongdae menghela napas panjang.

"Ya sudah... mau bagaimana lagi kan? Sudah terlanjur... bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang asyik saja?" tanya Jongdae dengan suara nakal(?).

"Apaan?" tanya Sehun nampak mulai melupakan masalahnya.

"Main cium-ciuman!" kata Jongdae maksa. Sehun cemberut.

"Itu sih enak di Aa aja!" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kayak adek gak suka aja kalau AA ciumin..." goda Jongdae, muka Sehun memerah.

"Ah AA!"

END.

Sudah dulu yah adek-adek semua... kakak ada ujian. :,) jadi drable pendek anti-klimaks sajah...

InsyaAlloh kalau banyak respon nanti dijadikan kumpulan drable begitu... nah yang stationary mungkin bisa dilanjut sebentar lagi. Santai... saya selesai tanggal 8 kok ujiannya... ada yang mau main di korday anak UGM gak?


End file.
